


Quo Fata Ferunt

by figbash



Series: Nagron [19]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where the fates bear us to."</p><p>Weeks have passed. Agron and Nasir are about to complete their passage through the Alps. They have some precious moments of calm, the night before they begin the last punishing leg of their escape into free lands. They talk about where they are going, and where they have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A map is laid out on the ground before them. Nasir studies unfamiliar names that curve every which way. If he stares long enough, the words become one enormous mass of letters, obscuring the shapes of the countries and territories beneath them. His eyes dart to Agron's face for relief from the dizzying tangle. Agron's brow is creased in concentration as he traces out different routes, weighing options, considering the relative risk of each. He pauses when he feels Nasir's gaze after a moment, and Agron's hand comes to rest on his.

“You do not know the lands beyond these mountains?”

“They were but names on the tongues of visitors to the villa. I was barely a boy when last I laid eyes upon soil free from Roman grasp.”

“Such land holds other dangers, but it is a good distance from oppressive shadow.”

Nasir finds a line that winds serpentine along the edges of several territories. From the jumble of letters the name appears to him: _RHENUS._ “The Rhine lays... here?”

“It courses like the lifeblood of my homeland. Never in your life will you see anything so grand.”

“You seek remaining kin?”

“...I wonder that any yet draw breath. My last memory is of fire and ashes... pulling Duro away... the dark days of hunger as we fled.”

“I envy you your memories, despite unhappiness of some. My own homeland stands as foreign ground, stripped away from me when I was stolen from my brother's arms.”

Agron swallows. The next question is heavy in his mouth. It is the first time he has dared to ask it, but it has lingered upon mind more than once. “...And what of Syria? You would seek your lost brother there?”

The question surprises Nasir. He frowns. “Our destination is East of the Rhine, is it not?”

“I would know your mind in this.”

“It has been many years... even if he remained amongst the living... I would not know him from a stranger in the street.” There has been little time for such considerations, but it is a truth that Nasir has somehow always known.

“Surely there is some way. I do not wish to keep you from such reunion.”

Nasir's voice is dark when Agron's intentions become clear to him. “...You wish us to part yet again.”

“I would never willingly have you again from my side. But you are not absent choice in this. It is no light thing to consider-” begins Agron.

Nasir does not let him finish. “I go where you lead us. Your path is mine. You need not break further words upon subject.”

“Nasir...”

“Do you not yet know this?” Nasir asks him. His face is full of love, but it is tinged with pain. “I would sooner lie dead than turn from you again.”

Agron can barely muster voice. “...You honor me.”

“To have eyes shrouded for so long... and then to know freedom at last... there is not a moment I would waste upon inaction or indecision. I know full well that I hold choice, and I have chosen _you._ I will walk at your side to paradise or the underworld.”

There are no words to answer the beauty of Nasir's. Agron presses a kiss to his mouth, and it is equal parts joy and sadness, anxiety and relief. To be alive and together is a gift not of the gods, but of their fallen brothers and sisters. They lie down quietly in each other's arms, and a long silence passes before they break words again.

“...It tears heart from chest to leave him so. I wonder that they would discover the place.” Agron's eyes drift. They both know of whom he speaks, but it is still too painful to utter his name.

“I too wonder, but it matters not. The words you spoke will come to pass in future time. I believe them, as do the others. We live on to honor him... and all of the fallen.” There is another name that Nasir does not utter.

“...Castus lies among them.”

Nasir gives him an impatient look, although he is surprised to hear Agron cut to the quick. It is a subject they have circled around for too long. Nasir thinks of Castus dying in his arms, the strange terrible feeling of the life leaving his body, lost forever. Most of all Nasir remembers his last words.

“...I did not know the man's heart had been stolen, until the end.”

“I stole nothing of the sort,” Nasir bristles, his body tensing with the beginnings of old anger.

“You mistake meaning. I do not return to those thoughts.” Agron pauses, then adds, “I shall never return to those thoughts.” Agron squeezes him in reassurance, and he feels Nasir relax against him again. “You cannot know it, but you hold powerful sway over a man, once smitten. I remember the sweet torture of it. Our eyes meeting... touching you yet wanting more... not knowing where your heart lay.”

“For a time, I myself did not know.” Nasir turns to give him a kiss. “But I savored every touch like treasured gift.”

“Imagine the yearning of aching heart. Longing for one who belongs to another.”

“I made my heart clear to him from the first.”

“One cannot be so easily dissuaded from heart's desire. There is no earthly thing that holds equal power. Perhaps I would be moved to act same as he, were roles reversed.”

“Is that so?” Nasir looks up at Agron's face. “You would wrest me from arms of another?”

“I would lay attempt. You are most alluring prize.”

“You speak of sympathy, yet your song was different at the time.”

“I regret my violence. Although it is a difficult thing for a man to stand idly by, when hands are laid upon most precious possession... Or when amorous words are answered with smile.”

Nasir's laugh is dismissive. “A smile of humor holds little danger, does it not?”

Agron leans down. “A smile of humor? No.” He bites the nape of Nasir's neck gently, teeth sinking down with barest pressure, the last tiny shadow of his jealousy. Nasir shivers beneath him. “But I have told you before, you are not as opaque as you imagine.”

“You would have had me answer coquetry with venom, despite alliance in uncertain balance?”

Agron smiles against Nasir's skin. “You are merciless.” Another bite. “And cruel.”

“I do not care for your jests,” Nasir tells him firmly, even as Agron's hands begin to roam over his chest.

“Answer me this,” says Agron, mouth against Nasir's ear. “Imagine we had never crossed path, that we were unknown to each other. Imagine the Cilician making advance with sweet smile and sweeter words.” Agron tips his chin so that their eyes meet. “Would it not stir heart?”

“Hmm,” is the only response Nasir will give him. His gaze lowers as he shifts in Agron's arms.

“Indeed,” Agron murmurs, thumb brushing Nasir's lip. “...Yet it remains that I have been far more cruel. Never should I have questioned your heart. My mind was burdened with past loss, and fear of what I might yet lose.”

Nasir nods. He has long forgiven Agron, but the apology still warms him. His lips kiss the old scar above Agron's heart, older than the others that now crisscross his body. “With what remains of this lifetime, we shall ease wounds of each other's pasts.”

They have been starved for this until now, the past weeks spent covering great distance as they pressed on in their escape, day after grueling day. Even now, this brief time of quiet will have to suffice for them, for in the coming weeks they must cover yet greater distance at harder pace.

Nasir's hand drops to trace Agron's newer scars, where flesh has only recently been made whole again, reminders of what was so nearly lost to him. The rippled skin is still sensitive under Nasir's fingers, more delicate than the rest of the powerful man that lies before him. Agron has Nasir's wrists then, flipping him so that he is trapped beneath the bulk of Agron's body. Instantly they are both flushed with new heat. Nasir craves the force of him, feeling the physical dominance of Agron and his strength. And Agron too loves to trap and overwhelm him, to make Nasir lose himself in the pleasure of it. 

“Take caution with wounds,” Nasir reminds him gently, looking up at him under dark lashes.

“To speak such words yet cast such eyes... Beautiful creatures hold little mercy.” Agron grins before bending to Nasir's neck, nuzzling into the scent of him, wet kisses that soon become bites. At first there is softness but it gives way to sharpness, making fleshly marks of ownership.

“Though victim...” breathes Nasir, pushing at him playfully, “...grants forgiveness rather easily. A curious thing.”

“Devilish words give rise to devilish acts.” Agron's voice rumbles against Nasir's stomach before his kisses continue lazily across, working lower until he reaches the metal links of his belt. 

“...Such is intention.” Nasir's hands undo the clasp, sliding clothing off and away. 

He threads his fingers into Agron's hair, unruly from the long weeks of travel, secretly liking how it has grown. Then Nasir is pushing Agron's head down, closing his eyes as Agron's mouth takes its first taste of him. Nasir's mouth falls open as Agron's tongue slides hot and wet over him, agonizingly slow, deliberate movements that tantalize and tease. He can feel Agron watching him, Agron's pleasure from seeing his pleasure. 

Nasir's grip tightens in Agron's hair as a new attack is laid upon the juncture of thigh and pelvis. Each sucking kiss makes his breath hitch with the intense little bursts of sensation. Then Agron takes him into his mouth again, engulfing him in one fluid motion that sends a tremor up Nasir's spine, makes Nasir's back arch towards him. After a few moments Agron's movements are stilled with Nasir's hand at his cheek. He moves up Nasir's body to kiss his mouth and his neck; biting, sucking, devouring skin.

“Tell me,” Agron rasps, pulling back to look at him.

Nasir smiles up at him wantonly, legs spread. He tilts his head to the side but says nothing.

Agron gives him an amused smile, shaking his head. “Tell me,” he says again, hands undoing his subligaria, dropping to stroke his own cock.

Nasir crawls to him on hands and knees. His eyes look up at him again under his lashes, and Agron burns under his gaze. Nasir's tongue touches the very tip of his cock, hearing Agron suck in his breath, roused by the sound. His tongue swirls around the head, lets Agron slip into the heat of his mouth. His eyes hold Agron's as the full length of him slides deep into his throat. Nasir's head bobs slowly, listening to Agron breathe his name, loving the sound of that too. He lets Agron's cock fall wetly from his lips.

“Fuck me,” Nasir murmurs at last, eyes dark. His tongue darts out to lick moisture from his mouth. “Push me down and fuck me.”

No sooner has it been said than Agron is grabbing him, turning pliant body to position with rough eager hands. His touch skates up the back of Nasir's thighs, and Agron bends to mouth the curve of Nasir's ass, biting him hard. Nasir whines and pushes back against him, dripping pre-come between his legs. The head of Agron's cock presses slickly at his entrance, one last tease before Nasir's hips thrust back again, allowing the thickness to invade him.

A moan falls from Nasir's mouth with the slow penetration, pushing back against Agron until they are flush together. He moves forward a little bit, leaning on his hands, only to rock back again with a shudder. Nasir moves like that a few more times, easing himself, then looks up at Agron over his shoulder. Agron's palm comes to rest on the small of Nasir's back. He leans on his arm behind him as the fluid pulse of his hips begins. 

It has been far too long, and they are both greedy for each other as they find rhythm. Agron closes his eyes for a moment, intoxicated with the feel of their bodies together again, like the quenching of deep thirst. He squeezes the hard muscle of Nasir's right thigh, the sculpted shape of his hip, the beautiful network of muscle across his back. Agron opens his eyes again to watch as he fucks Nasir harder and faster. He loves the way Nasir takes him, hanging his head and clawing the ground, tight compact body with thighs splayed open for him. 

Agron pounds against him, pelvis and abdominal muscle undulating into each thrust, a sheen of sweat painting both of their bodies as they move together. Agron's hand shifts to Nasir's shoulder, pulling him back. He holds Nasir's neck as his thrusts turn frantic and wild for the last few moments. Nasir twists to kiss him as Agron comes inside of him, hand working at his own cock until his fingers are wet with seed. He wipes his hand across his stomach as Agron pulls slowly out of him, exhaling when the last of him slips out, and they are two separate beings again. 

Nasir watches through half-lidded eyes as Agron lays him down, tongue licking his stomach clean, gentle and loving upon sensitive tingling skin. They lie holding each other's faces, exchanging languid, pleasure-drunk kisses as their breathing calms. Their bodies settle against each other, and Nasir's hands clutch at Agron's arms. He sinks into the memories of that last battle again as his eyes fall shut.

 

He sees the massive battlefield that stretched for miles in every direction, smells the sharp metallic blood that splattered over their skin, feels the ache of his hands as they clutched the spear that struck home countless times that day. Agron's presence was always near. Even in the chaos of death that swirled around them, Agron was never more than a few paces from him, and somehow it made Nasir's fear fall away.

Nasir's palms were raw from the long battle as he pressed them to Spartacus' chest, giving the small comfort of skin against skin as he saw the man's life ebb away. Through his exhaustion Nasir watched Agron press a kiss to Spartacus' forehead, realizing that this would be the last they would ever see of their leader. They would be adrift in the world now, forging a path of their own. The knowledge was both heavy and freeing for Nasir.

The danger had been greatest at the outset of their journey, when the mass of survivors was too visible to Romans who could lay chase at any moment. Further into the Alps they splintered into smaller groups, choosing separate paths that held equal promise of freedom or death.

As a rebel army, they had become accustomed to the black cloud of danger always at their backs. This last leg of their journey to free lands was like approaching the end of a long dark tunnel. If only they can reach sunlight now, before the jaws of Rome close upon them.

The day has not yet broken when Nasir wakes. Agron's hand brushes stray strands from his face with affection.

“I have stirred you from slumber?” Agron asks him quietly.

“You have not. I am perhaps too eager to set eyes upon new land.”

“It troubles mind to wonder at what fortune may await us there,” confesses Agron, his voice betraying his deep unease. He has dreamt of Duro again, and dark thoughts of past failure have descended upon him. There are many ways in which Agron stands stronger than most men, but he is weak against thoughts such as these.

Nasir looks up at him. His eyes are clear and warm as his hand caresses Agron's cheek. He is a voice of calm, his trust implicit in the words he speaks. “The gods shall claim us each when they will. Until such day, I shall take the pains and pleasures of this life with you.”

When sunlight breaks at last, it shines upon Laeta, Sibyl, and a small group of others already assembled. Agron nods to them before peering off into the North. Nasir stands beside him, a hand on Agron's arm, the other clutching his spear tightly.

“Let us begin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasir's dialog near the end kinda sounds like a wedding vow, huh? :)
> 
> I wanted to write a story where I could have more dialog between them because I enjoy the challenge of writing it. I also really like showing how they support each other with their respective strengths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near the end of their journey, Agron and Nasir talk further about where they have been.

The forestland before them stands as a dark unknown. The survivors pull closer together as they make their way through. There is danger here in many forms, but they are also afforded some safety of cover by taking the route. Agron, Nasir, and several other able fighters have dropped to the rear of the group, and it is not long before they detect pursuit. Deliberately they slow their pace, giving the vulnerable remaining survivors a greater lead. Eventually they can hear the faint sounds of boots and hooves through underbrush, still some distance away.

“They appear to be small in number,” Nasir says.

Agron nods. “Scouts. There is added difficulty in tracking us all. We have split again and again, like branches of a tree. They hope to discover what paths we have taken, then descend with larger forces to crush.”

Nasir frowns at the thought, looking down at the sword lashed to Agron's hand. “You stand ready for this?”

Agron glances at him with irritation before returning his gaze to the sounds in the distance. “I have hunted with it, have I not?” he says curtly.

“Though they are Romans, they are yet more clever than beasts.”

“Do not worry yourself.”

“Know your limits.” Nasir gives him a hard look to underscore his words.

Agron does not meet Nasir's eyes, but answers him softly. “I know them all too well.”

The group of scouts emerges, two of them on horseback and the rest on foot. Nasir's spear takes down one of the riders, and another of their group handles the other. A chaotic battle breaks out between the fighters and the remaining Roman soldiers. Nasir whips around in time to see Agron's sword running through a Roman attempting attack from behind. Agron flashes a proud grin, and Nasir cannot help but mirror it before they fall to purpose once again.

The last two scouts break away, attempting retreat, but the fighters lay immediate pursuit, killing one and pinning the other captive upon the ground. Nasir's spear hovers just above the man's throat.

“You have failed to claim even one of us,” Agron tells him sardonically, kneeling down.

“We have claimed many, _Slave._ You will all soon suffer similar fate for your murder and destruction. You have gained nothing but prolonged death in pain and disgrace, like the animals you are.”

“I would rather stand as animal than Roman,” hisses Nasir, pressing the point of his spear into skin until it draws blood. “You have captured women and children and put them to death?”

“Several thousand of those who fled the battlefield hang crucified at this very moment. A just punishment for the madness of their crimes.”

“It is no crime to desire freedom,” Nasir answers him, his eyes on fire. “It is a fucking crime to hold others from it. To hunt and slaughter those who fought with every ounce of their being to escape unjust bondage is _an unimaginable fucking crime.”_

The Roman opens his mouth to speak, but Nasir plunges his spear into his throat with a sudden brutal flex of his arm. He watches the man's face contort, drowning in his own blood in a painful, gruesome death. With another quick motion, Nasir snatches his spear from the body, turning away with a visible tremble.

Agron watches him closely before addressing the others. “Take what you can from the bodies, then obscure them from sight. Bring the horses and rejoin the others. They may aid in quickening pace. We know not how soon we may be laid upon once more.”

The other fighters make short work of things, and start off to catch up with the main group. Nasir has not moved from where he stands, leaning heavily on his spear. Agron puts a hand on Nasir's shoulder and finds the tremble remaining. Nasir turns his head to look at him. With some small relief, Agron sees that Nasir's eyes have softened, no longer burning with outsized anger.

"I have never before seen such rage from you."

"You have stood witness to it many times now," responds Nasir, voice weary.

Agron studies his face. "...This is of a darker sort."

"I am certain we all hold such darkness, deep within. It churns and festers when we suffer wounds of the heart.” There is a shimmer to Nasir's eyes before he blinks away the beginnings of moisture. “I saw myself as a boy, my brother, the slaves of my villa... Then I imagined you once more upon the cross, and it brought remembrance of deepest pain, as though I had fallen back into that endless chasm... You do not know how easily the loss of you would have consumed me entirely, given time."

Agron's voice is quiet. “...You have not spoken of this.”

Nasir shakes his head. “There has been no need to speak of it. What matters is that we are together now.”

“I have need to hear it,” says Agron firmly. “We cannot follow in steps of past folly, falling into secrets and silence.”

“I do not believe we are of equal blame in such matters,” comments Nasir, in measured tone.

“Nasir...” is all Agron can say, feeling the sting of his words but unable to raise objection.

They walk together in uneasy silence for some time, but at last Nasir gives him further answer as they continue to walk. “...I will tell you of this. But do not ask me again.” He waits for Agron's nod, then he begins.

  


“...Naevia had returned... a pale shadow of former strength. I will never forget the image for as long as I live. She had collapsed from her horse in exhaustion as she neared us. And I knew when I saw her... _I knew._

“And though I knew, I could not help but ask of you, to dash what little hope remained in my heart. When I had my answer, the very life drained from me, like a vessel emptied upon ground.

“I neither wept nor raged as I lay upon our bed... my limbs were leaden. I had not taken meal in days. I did not move again until I felt Naevia's hand upon my shoulder. Spartacus had summoned us to make preparation of honoring the dead.

“As I stepped upon the sands... the anger was like nothing I had ever known... I raged against you, for your foolishness, for crushing my heart and casting away our future. I raged against myself for not being strong enough to stop you. But most of all I raged against the Romans for the precious and beloved things they had stolen from me all of my life. I knew that it was an ugly, bloodthirsty deed, but it gave me such pleasure to take a small bit of vengeance in the midst of deepest pain.

“And then it was over, and Naevia looked to me and I to her, bound together in mutual suffering. I did not care whether I lived or died, and I saw in her face that she stood same as I.”

  


_“...My heart bleeds anew,”_ Agron says in an astonished whisper.

“Such is the pain of love. It is a twisted thing.”

“You wished to end your own life?”

“I was not much longer for the world, I am certain.”

Agron frowns, disbelieving. “You are stronger than that.”

Nasir gives him a level look. “...Am I?”

“How can you question it for even a moment? You are a survivor. I know it in my heart as surely as I breathe.”

“I could not live in this world without you.”

Agron is appalled to hear Nasir speak so indifferently of his own life, unaware of how his words land like blows to Agron's chest. He swallows away the ache and speaks again. “Was it not you who said that the gods take us each when they will?”

“We also hold choice to depart before such time.”

“It is not a fate you are deserving of. Nor one that I wish for you.”

Nasir nods. “On that we shall disagree, then.”

Agron finds his calmness maddening. He searches for proper words to sway him. “You must promise that you will not fall prey to ill-conceived notions. I am fool enough for the both of us.”

“Such is truth.” Nasir gives him a tiny smile. “Worry not. You are by my side. I shan't cast myself from cliff at present time.”

“Nor any time,” insists Agron. “My greatest desire is your happiness in this world. Should I fall from it tomorrow, I would have it be with knowledge that you live on.” With the back of his hand he brushes Nasir's cheek, desperate to make him understand.

“What life would be left to me, without your love?” Nasir's eyes narrow as he poses the question. “What possible happiness?”

Agron contemplates his answer. His next words are grave. “...I wondered same, clutching my own baby brother as his life bled into my hands. Never did I imagine it would be Duro to fall from this world before me. I had protected him always, without fail. It stripped me of purpose to lose him. There were many, many words that I should have spoken to him, but when the moment came, I could not utter a single one. Yet I lived on, despite tortured heart.”

“And why would you choose to live in pain? Would you not hasten to join him in the afterlife?”

With a pang, Nasir sees grim sadness wash over Agron before he speaks, suffering the memory once again. “Because his love was such that he gave his life for me without second thought. It is a thing to be honored, Nasir.”

Nasir stops in his tracks, stunned to silence. He stares at the ground, becoming acutely conscious of the gap in their ages and experiences. Nasir is beset with a sharp feeling of shame, and he must steel himself before he can look up at Agron again. “...I see this with new eyes.”

But he finds that Agron does not look upon him with any lessened affection. Agron's hand tilts Nasir's chin. “Promise me."

Nasir nods. “...I promise you.” Nasir watches the worry leave Agron's face, and his heart floods with warmth for him.

“How is it possible that I find yet new ways to love you?” Nasir says to him softly.

“I yearn to be deserving of such love, some distant day.” Agron smiles at him, and it is like the sun in Nasir's sky.

“Again you speak as a fool...” murmurs Nasir, his eyes slipping shut as their mouths meet. 

Their kisses are hard and frenzied as they clutch each other tightly, needful of the contact. Briefly they allow themselves the indulgence, but then they tear away to continue their journey back to the group.

The forest is oddly peaceful despite the violence that has so recently occurred within its boundaries. Afternoon sunlight dapples their skin, as though a new world is drawing them into golden embrace. Agron and Nasir both feel a simple contentment being together in the midst of its beauty.

As they walk further, a grin spreads across Agron's face. “How pleasing it is when you do as I ask.”

Nasir gives him a skeptical look. “Request and command are quite different things. One much better received than the other. At times you forget you no longer stand as general.”

“Even then, you were not always agreeable to command.”

“Indeed. I make no apologies for being free of mind.”

Agron observes him with quiet fondness. “I fear I shall never tame you.”

Nasir raises his face expectantly, and immediately Agron responds with a kiss. “Nor should you wish to,” Nasir says, pushing him away with amusement.

They share a smile, but the sight before them draws their attention away. The rest of their group awaits them, relieved to find Agron and Nasir alive as they come into view. Beyond them is an overlook of the land they have yet to traverse, and through the lush green treetops glitters the waters of the River Rhine, stretching like an endless silver serpent.

Nasir sighs, standing at the edge of the overlook, entranced by the overwhelming panorama. 

“At last I set first eyes upon our new home. Words cannot express... It is glorious. Mein Herz ist voll Freude.” Nasir speaks the last words carefully, flashing a smile at Agron.

"Es freut mich sehr das zu hören," responds Agron. As he takes in the view, he falls under a torrent of memories both sweet and painful. Agron has wondered countless times whether he would ever again see his homeland. The landscape stands before him almost unchanged, as though it has frozen in time, waiting to greet him upon his return.

Agron's gaze shifts from the Rhine to Nasir, observing him again with overflowing adoration in his heart, feeling Nasir's joy become his own.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to write a second chapter for this, but the idea of Agron and Nasir finally being able to unpack and discuss all the events at the end of the series is such ripe ground. So much stuff happened in such little time! 
> 
> I think Nasir would choose not to tell Agron about how terrible it was for him when he thought Agron was dead.  Right after Agron returns, Nasir would've been too busy nursing him back to health, and crafting Agron's shield (Did you know that the script notes that Castus helped him make the shield? Aww...) Then after the battle, Nasir's so elated that they're both still alive that it seems like it doesn't matter anymore, but Agron knows better. Agron has learned the hard way that communication is key in any successful ancient German/Syrian relationship :)
> 
> Nasir doesn't mince words in the first chapter when he tells Agron, "I would sooner lie dead than turn from you again." Agron only realizes he means this quite literally during this second chapter. I wanted to illustrate that they still have so much to learn about each other, but with each hurdle they face they'll deepen their relationship in the end. I love the idea that they would have a second honeymoon period once they settle down somewhere east of the Rhine. My babes really deserve some peace after going at a breakneck pace for so long. Also more sexytimes.
> 
> The BGM that played in my head as I wrote both of these chapters was "I Know Places" by Lykke Li <3
> 
> Mein Herz ist voll Freude= My heart is full of joy  
> Es freut mich sehr das zu hören= I am very pleased to hear it


End file.
